


Soulmate, don't forget

by Anatheshrimp (AnaKN2004)



Series: Fire child and his muffin dad [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :>, About how karl finds sapnap every timeline, Badboyhalo and skeppy are canonical soulmates I take no argument, Based on a headcanon that had been bubbling up in my head for a while, Dad!skeppy, Its a little scuffed :") but I tried, Kid Fic, Kid!sapnap, M/M, No beta we die like sally the fish, No beta we get squashed by a potato like tommy, Parenthood, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, dadboyhalo, man that emoticon looks creepy-, you can read this as platonic or romantic :>
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaKN2004/pseuds/Anatheshrimp
Summary: “Bad?”“Mhm”“What do you think is a soulmate?”Bad hummed, absentmindedly fixing Sapnaps messy locks “Well- to me a soulmate is the one person who knows me better than anyone else in the world” he paused, tucking a few stray strands behind Sapnaps ear “I guess, it feels like I’ve known that person for so many lifetimes, they feel like home” he grinned, pinching Sapnaps cheek.Sapnap stayed quiet, looking at him expectantly for more. Bad chuckled “A soulmate could be anybody- your best friend, a pet, someone you love” he shrugged “A person you carry along with you forever maybe”
Relationships: (only implied though) - Relationship, Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/ Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Fire child and his muffin dad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173641
Comments: 17
Kudos: 168





	Soulmate, don't forget

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AGAIN *jumps out of a cupboard*  
> Saw the latest tales of the smp and oh boy-  
> ANYWAY here's more chaos family with something a lil extra this time :)  
> Thank you so much for the nice comments, they make my day every time!  
> This was based of this [ audio](https://youtu.be/jp076SLN4HE)  
> I couldn't help but think of Bad explaining it to lil Sapnap so <33333  
> Without further ado-

“Whats a soulmate?”

Bad paused, looking over at the arched doorway where Sapnap stood, arms crossed and jaw tense. The seven year old looked up at him tensely, clearly troubled about something as far as bad could tell, pinpricks of tears in the corner of his eyes. This wasn’t a question he’d been expecting today- and he definitely wasn’t expecting it to be asked like this.

Bad carefully set aside the plate he had been drying “A soulmate?”

Sapnap nodded stiffly, taking a few steps into the kitchen and Bad suppressed the urge to sigh at the dirt tracks his messy shoes left on the previously spotless floor. He’d address that later, when Sapnap didn’t look so upset.

“Why do you ask?” Bad tilted his head, putting away the towel he held. Sapnap tugged at his headband, something he did when he was hesitant or nervous, making it easy for Bad to catch the little urchin in a lie. He briefly wondered if it was something he picked up from skeppy- who always ran his fingers through his electric blue hair when he got caught in one of his elaborate pranks. If there was one thing the two had in common it was their love to cause havoc. Not that Bad didn’t like a little chaos now and then. 

“Dream said-” Sapnap started, lower lip wobbling and a single tear rolling down his cheek “I heard dream call george his soulmate- Does that mean george is his best friend and I’m not?”

Bad shook his head quickly, bending down to meet Sapnaps eyes “Of Course not buddy- Dreams always calling you both his best friends isn’t he? You guys make the best team” he reassured “I’m sure thats not what he meant”

“Really?” Sapnap sniffled “H-he told me that we were both his best friends, but only george was his soulmate”

“Did he tell you what he meant by that?” Bad reached out, adjusting Sapnaps headband higher up so it didn’t fall over his eyes. Sapnap nodded “He said it meant that george and him were uh- friends who were always going to find each other, forever” Sapnap scrunched up his nose in confusion “I don’t gettit”

Well to be fair, Bad didn’t either. Dream was beyond his level of understanding, very smart and eccentric at the same time, especially for a kid his age. Puffy always lamented over how her little duckling was growing up so quick and Bad could empathise with that feeling. He adored Sapnaps friends, the three of them were a tight knit group- practically inseparable. They reminded him of when the Badlands was still new, just a bunch of trouble makers having a good time, somehow creating a near stable community that got along and supported each other.

“Well I guess everyone has a different idea of what their soulmate is” Bad mused, carefully wiping away the tears from Sapnaps eyes “That doesn’t mean Dream thinks any less of you bud, I’m sure he cares about you just as much” 

“Bad?”

“Mhm”

“What do you think is a soulmate?”

Bad hummed, absentmindedly fixing Sapnaps messy locks “Well- to me a soulmate is the one person who knows me better than anyone else in the world” he paused, tucking a few stray strands behind Sapnaps ear “I guess, it feels like I’ve known that person for so many lifetimes, they feel like home” he grinned, pinching sapnaps cheek.

Sapnap stayed quiet, looking at him expectantly for more. Bad chuckled “A soulmate could be anybody- your best friend, a pet, someone you love” he shrugged “A person you carry along with you forever maybe”

“So you never lose your soulmate?” Sapnap asked. Bad shook his head “Sometimes a soulmate was just never meant to be, sometimes you loose them for a reason- It could be anything, but no matter what happens you’d always care about them, you’d always think about them”

Bad straightened out and picked Sapnap, huffing lightly “holy muffins you’re getting tall-” he complained, coaxing out a small giggle from the boy “Soon I’m gonna need a lever to lift you up”

Sapnap stuck out his tongue “You’re just short” he laughed when Bad gasped in mock offense “Skeppy says you’re gonna get shorter every year”

“Well Skeppy’s going to have to think that over when he’s sleeping on the couch tonight” Bad grumbled “I’m not that short”

“What's that about me sleeping on the couch?”

Bad turned around, aiming a light glare at the crystal hybrid. Skeppy smirked, closing the door behind him and propping his sword against his wall much to Bads displeasure. “No weapons lying around geppy, you know the rules” Skeppy rolled his eyes, grabbing the sword and dragging it away to lock in a chest “Okay shorty, I put it away. You happy now?”

“Very” The demon smiled before processing the nickname “Hey wait a minute-”

He when the other two burst into laughter, heaving a sigh at the idiots he had to put up with all the time. His lips unhelpfully curved up into an exasperated smile- they were his idiots after all. Sapnap squirmed out of the demons arms, landing on his feet and immediately launching himself at skeppy- who fell back with a yelp. He couldn't help but smile warmly as skeppy ruffled Sapnaps hair in retaliation. 

“Hey bad, tell me more about soulmates” Sapnap said, peering up at bad through his now messed up hair. Skeppy raised an eyebrow “Soulmates?” he grinned, sitting upright “Yeah Bad, tell us more about soulmates. I wanna know too”

Bad rolled his eyes, feeling his face heat up “Uh, I’d say a soulmate is like your partner in crime, someone who somehow sticks by whatever situation your in”

“Mhm” skeppy grinned wider “Someone who matches how crazy you are”

“Someone who matches who crazy you are” Bad affirmed softly, meeting Skeppys gaze “You’ll always find them- no matter what, they stick out in the middle of a crowd and make you feel safe" 

"Someone who makes you a better person" Skeppy added "Well actually, you end up doing that yourself- they just make you want to be the best version of yourself" his tone softened "they always believe in you"

Bad walked over, sitting down beside him "Even when no one else does" 

Skeppy smiled, taking bads hand and sliding his fingers between Bads, it fit perfectly- it always did. His better half, his best friend and his soulmate. Coming back to Bad, every moment they spent together felt like home. Sapnap joining their little family only made home warmer and better than ever. He eyed the picture frames on the wall, hung there by bads insistence, they were like spots of sunlight on the wooden walls. He paused at one particular frame- one of him and Bad from long ago. They were standing in front of the house, hand in hand and laughter etched into their faces. Sapnap was a little blurry running around the two of them, but the picture ended up perfect.

Skeppy gave his hand a gentle squeeze “And no matter what happens, nothing could ever change what they have”

“Never” the demon whispered “Always by your side”

“Always by yours” Skeppy agreed.

They fell into a hushed silence for a few moments, just smiling at each other sweetly. The promise that they could do anything if they were together went unspoken but they both knew that was true. Sapnap sighed “Will I ever find a soulmate?”

Bad patted the spot beside him for him to come sit “ _Of course_ you’ll find a soulmate and I bet they’ll be wonderful”

“Really?” Sapnap beamed and Bad nodded with a small twinkle in his eyes “What if you don’t like them?”

“I would” Bad promised. Skeppy snorted “Lets hope they don’t curse- Bad might throw muffins at them to drive them away”

“No I wouldn’t- but lets hope they aren’t a muffiny person anyway” 

Sapnap paused “But skeppy says bad words all the time” he frowned in confusion. Skeppy gestured frantically for him to stop but to no avail “He stubbed his toe on the door yesterday and said sh-”

“ _Language!”_ Bad gasped, snapping towards Skeppy “Skeppy I told you not to-”

“I’m _sorry,_ I hurt my Leg- and I didn’t curse-” Skeppy glared at Sapnap, who was humming innocently, shoulders shaking in silent laughter “I swear I didn’t-”

“So now your going to tell me Sapnap was lying?” Bad crossed his arms “Honestly skeppy thats low even for you”

“I-” he gritted his teeth “Alright I’m sorry, I won’t do it again”

The two continued to bicker and Sapnap walked away with an accomplished smirk, looking rather proud of himself. He gasped when he stumbled on Skeppy’s satchel- which the crystal hybrid had carelessly left on the hallway. Sapnap tugged at the surprisingly heavy satchel, pulling it away to a better spot. A very colourful book slipped out of the bag, falling onto the floor with a heavy thud onto the floor and Sapnap stopped, picking it up cautiously.

The book was old, the edges of the cover looked worn. He looked curiously at the strange green swirly design on the faded purple leather- it looked very familiar and at the same time he was pretty sure he had never seen it before this.

“I found it lying near a lake” He turned back to see skeppy approach him. “Nothing written in it makes sense though” the blue haired man shrugged “Must be someone trying to write a story”

Skeppy laughed at the way Sapnaps eyes lit up at the mention of the word story “You can keep it if you want, I don’t think anyone’s going to come looking for it” Skeppy turned, heading back into the kitchen when Bad called him to come help him out with dinner. Sapnap hugged the book close, running up the stairs to his room. He could hear Bad belittle him for running indoors but he ignored it, plopping down the book in the middle of the carpeted floor and just observing it for a few seconds.

  
  


Finally he opened the book, quickly flipping through the pages. They were filled with a neat, pretty handwriting- sort of like the one Bad had but more difficult to understand. He gaped at the rough sketches the owner had drawn, of different people and of buildings. He quickly flipped through the book pausing certain points when the writing looked more illegible- a few pages filled with the words _‘Don’t forget’_ and ‘ _Don’t stray from the path’._

Sapnap frowned when he realised he had reached the last few pages, flipping through them reluctantly. The last page was drawing of a single fire symbol- done messily and stuck onto the book, he couldn’t clearly make out what the words at the top were. Sapnap traced his fingers along the sentence in confusion, something about this felt weird. He shut the book when he heard Bad call him down for dinner, quickly putting it away in his shelf and happily racing down the stairs. Knowing that they were going to have chocolate ice-cream for dessert and if he didn’t hurry up skeppy would get his hands on it first.

In the quiet dark of the room, a gust of wind noisily blew through the open window. Ruffling the orange curtains and causing a few strewn papers to blow away. The book fell onto the ground, its pages ruffled by the light breeze- stopping at the last page, illuminated by the light from the hallway streaming in through the ajar door. The page seemed to glow lightly, indecipherable words now shining with a moon like glow. The wind stopped abruptly and the room withdrew into silence once more, but this time the tick-tock of Sapnaps panda shaped wall clock filled it. Growing louder with each passing minute.

A figure stepped in from the shadows, taking careful wobbly steps towards the book and holding onto it with trembling fingers. They took a deep breath, frantically reading the words with a hint of desperation, tracing the words with their finger and mumbling it under their breath as if it were a prayer. 

They stilled when they reached their eyes spotted the scrawled words in the bottom of the flame. A stray drop of tear falling beside the sentence. Their grip on the book tightened, the sound of the ticking clock almost deafening until it suddenly dissipated into quiet again. The room back to how it was, the book no where to be seen.

  
  
  


_‘To my soulmate: Don't Forget, I’m with you in the dark’_

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @Anashrimp4  
> tumblr: Anatheshrimp  
> Heads up the next addition fic might have some sweet, sweet angst :)) Looking forward to writing out that prompt (Dw not too much angst tho)  
> I actually considered writing a chapter 2 to this but I dunno hmm, don't wanna ruin the vibee-  
> Also please do listen to: [ this ](https://youtu.be/YLeid-bIRQA)  
> :]  
> (This was also inspired by a long conversation I had with two people I consider my platonic soulmates <333 Ily amy and mish bean!)  
> (I hope the links don't flop- I have no idea how to insert them)


End file.
